


Wake Up Call

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron decides to try a different way of waking Robert up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I thought 'hey, why not write some smut' 'cause what's a good birthday with out a little smut?

The sink spout gushed water out so Aaron could rinse his cereal bowl. Chas was chatting with Charity at the table, and Cain had his face buried in his mug full of tea. Aaron wasn't listening, so it took Cain twice to try and get his attention. 

“Aaron!” Cain snapped. Aaron blinked rapidly and looked over at his Uncle. 

“What?” Aaron asked as he switched the faucet off. 

“I asked if Robert already left for work. He asked me to take a look at his car, it's been making a funny noise and I told him I'd have a look at this morning.” 

“Really?” Aaron’s brow furrowed and he grabbed a tea towel to wipe his hands dry. “Why didn’t he ask me?” 

“I don’t know,” Cain said. “Is he here or not?” 

“Yeah. He’s asleep upstairs. He had a long night,” Aaron mumbled, wondering why Robert hadn’t asked him to take a look at his car. The fact that he went to Cain - a man he knew still terrified Robert - to fix his car instead of him was odd. 

“Tuckered him out, did ya?” Charity said nastily, smirking at him from her place at the table. 

“Not that that’s any of your business, but no. He was up late working.” Charity pursed her lips in a manner that said she didn’t believe him. Aaron rolled his eyes and made his way to leave the room and go upstairs. 

“Wake him up,” Cain said, “so I can look at it before I have to leave.” 

“Why?” Aaron asked, not understanding why Cain was willing to help Robert. 

“‘Because we help out our own.” Aaron’s jaw dropped at Cain’s words. He thought of Robert as apart the family. Robert. Robert Sugden, the man he had once tried to kill, Cain now considers to be apart of the Dingle family. “You just gonna stand there?” 

“Uh no. No. I’ll go wake him up,” Aaron was still flabbergasted once he got upstairs. A warm glow spreading through his chest at the thought of his family finally accepting the man he loves. 

Aaron walked into his bedroom, the light still off, a single ray of sun filtering in through a crack in the curtains. Robert was asleep on his back, wearing only his boxers. One arm thrown over his eyes and his mouth hanging open as his chest rose and fell with his even breathing. Robert had kicked the duvet and sheet onto the floor, leaving him bare. Aaron stared at him for a moment, enjoying the view of his boyfriend. Pale, freckled skin, long limbs that Aaron loves to have wrapped around him, fit body even though he’s a bit softer than when Aaron first met him. Aaron doesn’t care though, he loves it. He loves Robert. 

He sighs softly before walking over to the bed, reaching out and planning on shaking Robert awake. Robert’s a heavy sleeper and it usually takes quite a bit of force to awaken Robert and Aaron’s hand touches his shoulder but he doesn’t shake him. His eyes move over Robert’s body, shamelessly devouring him with just his eyes, and they settle on Robert’s boxer covered crotch. 

Aaron had never done it before, preferring Robert to be awake so he can participate as well, but he had to admit that he is curious as to whether or not he could make Robert come while he sleeps. Robert _is_ a _very_ deep sleeper, he thinks his chances are pretty good, and if it doesn’t work it’s sure going to be one hell of a good morning. 

He takes his hand off of Robert’s shoulder, moves around to the foot of the bed and climbs on slowly, making sure not to jostle the bed too much. The tricky part was going to be removing his boxers. Once positioned on the bed at Robert’s feet, Aaron leant over him and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his waistband. Slowly, he began pulling them off, having to tug a bit harder to get the fabric pulled over his ass since it’s trapped between it and the bed. 

Aaron freezes suddenly as Robert moves his leg so it’s bended at the knee, his eyes flash to Robert’s face when his arm moves to hang limply over the side of the bed. He’s clearly still asleep and Aaron releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Now that Robert’s leg is bent, Aaron’s going to have more of a difficult time removing the article of clothing. He lets go of the fabric and puts his hand on the outside of Robert’s thigh, slowly pushing his leg back straight so it’s parallel to the other. He took hold of his boxers and once having them over the curve of his ass, he quickly pulls them off all the way and throws them over his shoulder onto the floor. 

Aaron places his hands on the inside of Robert’s thighs, keeping his eyes trained on Robert’s face, he pushes them apart far enough for Aaron to be able to nestle himself between them. Once that’s done Aaron lets himself hungrily stare at Robert’s cock. Hanging softly between his legs, and Aaron loves that. It means he gets to get him hard in his mouth. Having that beautiful cock swell in his mouth, fill it up, stretch his lips and begin to leak precum into his mouth makes Aaron moans lowly, practically being able to feel Robert’s cock already in his mouth. 

He gets in a comfortable position, laying down on the bed between his legs so his legs from the knees down are hanging off the bed. He leans in so his face is right there at Robert’s cock, he inhales deep and shivers at the manly scent. He licks his lips before holding his tongue out and giving a tentative lick to the soft mushroom head. The skin of Robert’s dick against his tongue makes Aaron moan again. He runs his tongue from tip to base and back to tip. He then places his hands on Robert’s hips, using his mouth only to capture the head of Robert’s cock in his mouth, and then slowly - savouring the taste - takes him all the way down the base easily. He sets a pace, pumping Robert’s delicious cock in and out of his mouth, whilst his eyes close so he can enjoy it that much more. 

Aaron loves blowing Robert, his cock is perfect and he’s so familiar with it now that it’s like his own. It begins to stiffen, swelling out and filling Aaron’s mouth. Robert moans and Aaron’s eyes fly open to look at him, and grins around his cock to see him still fast asleep. He starts moving faster, adding stronger suction of his lips, and not long is Robert’s cock fully hard in his mouth and beginning to leak precum. 

Robert’s moaning more and more, moving restlessly and Aaron’s afraid he’s going to wake up soon. He really wants to make him come while asleep. He’s not sure how long it will take in Robert’s sleeping state, but right now he’s content to keep sucking his dick. 

“Aaron,” Robert moans out and Aaron stops sucking, eyes kept on Robert’s face but his eyes never open. A surprising jolt of pleasure shoots up Aaron’s spine, warming his entire body and making his cock harden painfully in his jeans. Robert’s dreaming of him, he could be dreaming of anyone, but it’s Aaron. A wave of emotion overtakes Aaron and he starts sucking harder, faster, wanting to make Robert come even more than he did before. 

Aaron ruts against the bed, the friction enough to make some of the discomfort go away but not enough to make him come. Robert’s dick is twitching in his mouth, Robert’s moaning freely now, and thick amounts of precum are filling Aaron’s mouth. He has to pull off for a second to swallow, but goes right back to it. He’s not sure if the pressure leaving Robert’s cock is what woke him up, but suddenly Robert’s whimpering his name. 

“Aaron,” it much more aware than before, “oh… _fuck_ Aaron!” His eyes are open wide, glazed over with lust and sleep. Aaron pulls off Robert's dick with a wet ‘pop’ and licks his lips. A part of him his disappointed that he didn’t make him come while sleeping, but at the same time that look on his face makes up for it.

“Good morning,” Aaron smiles and opens his mouth to say something else but Robert grips him by the back of the head and forces Aaron's mouth back to his aching cock. 

“Don’t stop,” Robert begs, “don’t stop.” 

Aaron mouth envelops Robert’s cock again and he sucks him down into his throat, loving how full it feels when he does. He pulls back until only the tip is left in and Robert thrusts up with his hips and into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron pushes down his hips so he can’t do it again, Robert whines slightly, but it’s cut off and turned into a moan as Aaron begins bobbing his head. 

“Fuck, oh fuck. I’m coming!” Aaron feels his dick convulse in his mouth and then there’s the rush of hot liquid as Robert comes in great amounts. Aaron sucks him through, milking his cock of every last drop, until Robert is too sensitive and pushing Aaron’s head away. Aaron swallows the come left in his mouth and smiles at the languid Robert. His chest heaving, body turned to gel, and his eyes closed as his body spasms through the orgasms aftershocks. 

Aaron slowly crawls up Robert’s body, pressing a kiss to his forehead and his stomach jolts at the look in Robert’s eyes when he opens them. 

“Morning,” Aaron whispers and kisses him softly. 

“Mmm,” Robert sighs and cups the back of his neck to deepen it, pushing his tongue into Aaron’s mouth to taste himself on his tongue. Robert’s free hand starts undoing Aaron’s jeans and zip, pushing them down with his boxers so he can get ahold of his fat cock. Aaron moans into Robert’s mouth, breaking the kiss and nuzzling his face against Robert’s neck. 

“Oh god,” he gasps as Robert adds a twisting motion, precum making the movements easy. It doesn’t take long before Aaron’s crying out and coming over Robert’s hand and onto Robert’s chest and stomach. He collapses slightly and with an arm around his waist, Robert encourages him to fall completely against him, ignoring the fact that Aaron’s black jumper is now stained with his come. 

“What’s with the Wake Up Call?” Robert asked after a few minutes when both their breathing had finally settled. 

“Couldn’t resist,” Aaron said shyly, cheeks flushing and he hid his face further into Robert’s neck. 

“You’re more than welcome to wake me up like that everyday,” Robert said greedily, fingers brushing along Aaron’s neck. “Should have known when I started dreaming I was fucking you.” Aaron smiled brightly at his honesty, pressing a kiss right next to his Adam’s apple. 

They both jumped slightly from the loud knock on their bedroom door. “Oi! I’m not waiting while you two perv around in there all day. You’ve got five minutes to get downstairs, Sugden, if you want help with that car. If not, you can take it to the garage and it’ll cost you.”

Robert sighed. Aaron had completely forgotten why he’d even come up here this morning. “Best go,” Aaron mumbled. Robert kissed him on the head before rolling Aaron off his body and climbing out of the bed. He grabbed a dirty shirt to clean his torso before grabbing a clean shirt and some jeans out of the dresser drawers. “Why didn’t you ask me to look at your car?” 

“You’ve been busy,” Robert shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you with it. Just ‘cause you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean I can take advantage of you because you have experience as a mechanic. I like to take advantage of you in other ways.” He winked at Aaron before walking over and leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “Mmm… will you still be here when I get back?” He asked as his eyes traveled down to where Aaron’s soft cock lay against his left thigh. “I’d like to continue.” 

“I have nowhere to be,” Aaron bit his bottom lip and Robert kissed him again. Robert licked his lips and shook his head back and forth. 

“Be hard for me when I get back,” it wasn’t a question but an order. Aaron rolled his eyes but knew that he’d comply to Robert’s demand. 

He slumped against the pillows after the door clicked closed and shut his eyes. He wondered if he fell asleep right now if Robert would return the same favor as Aaron gave him this morning. Too bad Aaron isn’t a deep sleeper.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos much appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
